One Night Surprise
by Sdiamondstar
Summary: After countless times of asking her to dinner and countless times of her rejecting the offer, Alice finally decides to have dinner with Francis. But who would have known he had a very special surprise just waiting for her. [Fem!EnglandxFrance] [SMUT FANFIC]


**(A/N: I haven't written any fanfictions in a while, so I may be a little rusty. I would like to thank Tumblr user, Lesmis13, for helping my edit this story. This is my first smut fanfic, so I hope I don't make you guys too uncomfortable while reading. I hope you enjoy!)**

**~Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters~**

***Note: I use their humans name for this story***

Alice stared intensely at her reflection. Her hair was out in curls, far from her usually tight pigtail. She had on a gorgeous blue full skirt dress with white flats, that all suited her quite well. Alice couldn't believe she agreed to have dinner with that frog! After many times of him asking her out and many times of her rejecting the offer, she finally agreed to have dinner with him. She never dressed this fancy before, but she was told to "dress your best." Alice continued to stare at the mirror until the doorbell rung.

Alice quickly went downstairs and opened the door revealing a taller, well-built, blond man behind. He was wearing a vanilla colored button up shirt, which the two top buttons were undone, nice black pants, and shiny dress shoes that matched his outfit perfectly. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail, leaving a part of his hair to partially cover up his forehead and side.

"It's about bloody time you came. You had me waiting forever!"

"Oui ma chérie, I am truly sorry for making you wait. I wanted to make this night extra special." Francis spoke with a sincere and soft voice. "I see that you've dressed your best."

"Enough sweet talk and let's go."

Francis chuckled to himself as he opened the car door for her. "Where exactly are you taking me?" Alice asked crossing her arms.

"It's a surprise." Francis turned on the engine to his car. "Ah yes, I want you to put this on."

He handed her a black blindfold that would prevent her from seeing anything. "Now why on heaven's earth would I wear this?" She questioned, examining the fabric.

"I did tell you it was a surprise. You don't want to ruin it now, do you?" He asked, placing his hand on her lap.

The light touch of his palm made Alice blush, but just enough so Francis couldn't notice. "Oh fine. It better be great if I have to put this darn thing on." As soon as Alice put on the blindfold, they drove off.

XXX

After a few minutes of listening to various French songs, they finally reached their destination. Francis helped Alice find her way to the door and when they were finally inside, he untied the blindfold that was wrapped around her face, revealing his surprise.

They were inside the Frenchman's home. The scenery of his house left Alice breathless. His lights were dimmed and his window had a beautiful view of the city. The table in his dining room was beautifully set. On the table were their plates and utensils, which were set up very neatly and had pink and red rose petals all around it. In the center of the table was a candle with a lovely scent, although the smell of the candle was unusual for Alice.

Francis moved the chair out for the woman to sit. Alice looked around the room as the taller blond went to get something from the kitchen. The man came back with two silver trays. He set the trays down on each of their plates.

"What is the name of this candle?" Alice asked, pointing at the lit object.

"It's called night in Paris. Ma chérie, do you like it?"

Alice scoffed, "I suppose it does have a rather nice smell."

"Shall we eat?" Francis inquired, opening the tops of both their trays. "We are having Ratatouille, one of my personal favorites."

Alice was not surprise on how small the dish was, the French were practically known for serving small dishes. Alice took one bite of the meal presented before her. That first bite tasted as if heaven was inside her mouth. She swallowed her food before asking her question.

"Goodness Gracious! This is wonderful! What on earth is it made out of?"

"Nothing special: just regular vegetables. It has onions, eggplant, red and green peppers, tomatoes, zucchini. All of that with salt and pepper, and a unique ingredient, love."

Alice nearly choked on her last bite of food when she heard that ridiculous word. "Hah, that is absolutely preposterous and you know it. Love is only a myth."

Francis got up from his seat and kneeled beside Alice, staring into her emerald eyes. "Love is only a myth if you haven't found the perfect one." He whispered, running his finger through her long blonde locks.

Alice reddened as the sudden contact. She bit on her lips and stared her at the floor to avoid making eye contact with the man next to her. "What got you in such a lovey-dovey mood anyway?" Alice asked, crossing her arms. Her eyes were still glued to the floor.

A smirk appeared on Francis' face as he noticed the woman blushing. He placed his hand on her face, caressing her cheek softly before turning her towards him. He lifted her chin up and gazed into her eyes.

He chuckled, "Alice, are you blushing?"

Alice did not respond. She remained silent as she found herself mesmerized by his longing gaze. Her face heated up so quickly that she found it difficult to breathe. Dazed, she opened her mouth to speak. But before she can utter a word, Francis wrapped his free arm around her waist and pulled her into a kiss. Alice gasped, her eyes widened in surprise and her arms dropped to her sides. Francis smiled and prolonged the kiss before pulling away. The blond man hummed as he looked at the woman in front of him. Her face was red and flushed, her mouth parted ever so slightly as she tried to calm down. She was so beautiful; Francis thought as he cupped her face with his hand and placed a kiss on her forehead. Slowly, he lowered himself and brushed his lips on her neck. "You're so beautiful" He mumbled against her skin, sending shivers down her spine. Alice kept quiet, panting and gasping at Francis's actions. She held on to Francis' shoulders to keep herself from melting at his touch. Francis snaked his arms around her and pulled down the zipper to open her dress up, removing the dress from her body. He licked his lips as he gazed at her body. He could not wait any longer; he needed to have her now. But, before he could do anything else, Alice stopped him in his tracks.

"Hey! It's quite unfair how you are the only one who doesn't have to undress!" Alice barked, trying to cover up her body from Francis.

"My apologies" Francis whispered, picking the woman up. Alice squeaked at Francis' actions. Francis laughed as he carried her bridal style to his room. Embarrassed, Alice crossed her arms and turned her attention to anything but Francis. In his room, he laid her down on his bed. He crawled over to her, unbuttoning his shirt before throwing the shirt on the floor. Then, he worked at unbuckling his belt. Alice sat up and pushed his hands away. "Here, let me help you with that." She unfastened the belt, dropping it on the floor. Her hands pulled down on his zipper and opened up his trousers, revealing his hard on. Alice froze as she felt her face heat up. Francis took this opportunity to push her down on his bed and kiss her. As he kissed her, Francis removed his trousers. He pulled away, "Embarrassed, Alice?" Alice snickered. "Me, embarrassed? Of course not! Why would I be embarrassed in front of you, frog?!" Francis kept quiet as he leaned down against her.

Alice helped the man take off her bra and throw it carelessly on the floor. She had small, but perky breasts and he loved it. He began to massage each of her breasts, bringing pleasure to the blonde. He then took the opportunity to start playing with her nipples. He took his tongue and began to twirl it around her nipple, where he then began to suck on it. But he didn't resort all his attention to one of her breasts, he used his free hand to message the left side of her breast. He used the motion for his fingers just as he did for his tongue on each of her breasts. With each twirl and suck, she whimpered, holding on to the bed sheets. Who would have known Francis would be this talented at pleasuring someone? He was known for his romantic ways, but never would Alice think he would be this good in bed.

His hands trailed down her body, memorizing every touch, until it reached her underwear. He rubbed her crotch. Alice moaned and Francis smiled as he noticed how hot and bothered the woman beneath him was. He pulled away yet again, "I didn't know I had this much of an effect on you, my sweet." He teased, taking off her underwear and throwing it on the floor, continuing to rub her crotch. Alice tilted her head and groaned in response, too dazed out to come up with a comeback. The blond pecked her forehead before lowering himself. Spreading her legs apart, he inhaled the sweet scent of her womanhood. "So lovely, ma chérie. Shall I have a taste?" He mumbled against her vagina.

His breath hovered over her crotch, making Alice tremble before him. Her grip on the sheet tightened as she bit down to hold back a moan to no avail. "Francis!" She panted. Francis spread the flaps of her vagina, and licked her clitoris, playing with it with his tongue. Sweet; she tasted so sweet, Francis thought, continuing his actions. As he continued licking her clitoris, Alice moaned louder. Francis knew she was at her limit, but he wanted to taste her some more. He delved his tongue into her opening, probing around it until Alice cried out and arched her back. He sat up and removed his boxers. "Alice, are you ready?" She cupped his face with her hands and pulled him down to a kiss. "Of course, we have gone this far, already. There is no turning back, Francis." He smiled at the woman's response. After many years of knowing Alice, Francis finally was able to win Alice's heart. The blond man kissed her on cheeks before entering inside of her. Alice bit down on her lips to stop herself from crying out. Francis noticed her discomfort and kissed her both of her cheeks. "It is okay, my love. You can cry out. I don't want to see you make that face. I want you to enjoy this as much as I am enjoying this." He said softly, comforting her and wiping the small tears from her face. Alice smiled. "Thank you, Francis." Francis continued to thrust into the woman at a slow pace, trying to make sure she was as comfortable as possible. He only started thrusting faster when Alice cried out to him to go faster. "I think I am going to come." Alice whimpered, wrapping her legs around Francis' legs. "Me too, mon amour." He panted, continuing to thrust into her at a steady pace. Within a few more thrusts, they both climaxed together before collapsing on the bed.

"I have never seen you like this before." Francis comment, facing the blonde woman.

"Oh shut it." Alice moved herself closer to Francis giving him a kiss on the forehead. "Remember how I didn't believe in love and you told me that I haven't found the right one?"

"I'm guessing I'm the one." Francis said with a small smile plastered on his face.

"Don't get too cocky now." Alice snuggled against the man's chest "But yes, you are the one."

**(A/N: I haven't watched Hetalia in a while, and when I say a while I mean probably like a year or two. I recently started reading FrancexEngland fics again and realized how much they lacked smut fanfictions, particularly Fem!England and France. So here I am, a 14-year-old girl writing smut. I have sinned! But for a good cost! I would probably write a second part to this depending on the favorites/follows this story gets. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the story!)**


End file.
